Neko Gwen
by pikafang
Summary: Charmcaster has returned and has revenge planned for Ash, but when Gwen takes the hit things get furry.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gwen's POV

I was on the my laptop and Ash was curled up next to me. "What are doing Gwen-san?" Ash meowed. Ash always added 'san' to the end of my name I've gotten so used to it, it would seem weird if she didn't. Apparently 'san' means friend. She calls grandpa 'Grandpa Max-chan' and my favorite is Ben-mouse-brain for my cousin. "I'm looking up some transformation spells."  
Ash shot up "You're not going to turn me into a human are you Gwen-san?! I trusted you!"  
"Oh please turn Ash into a human." Ben chimed in. Across from me was my doofus cousin playing his Sumo Slammers video game. "Why would I do that?"  
"Umm because humans don't have claws, humans don't have fangs, and the best one yet humans can't control electricity!"  
"And yet most humans I've seen don't have a watch that can turn them into different aliens. Besides you're just mad because I electrocuted you when you got out of the swimming pool, but that's what you get when you doused me with a water balloon while I was warming my scales in the sun." Ash growled  
"Calm down back there." Grandpa called from the driver's seat.  
"sorry." We all called back  
"Besides I like Ash the way she is."  
"Arigato and you too Gwen-san."  
Eventually we pulled into an empty parking lot. Getting out of the RV there were wooden buildings a couple blocks down that looked like they were built somewhere in the 1900s, but were still in business. "Where are we Grandpa?" I asked.  
"It was Ash's turn to choose where we went next." Ash looked up at me. "You'll see tomorrow Gwen-san." Knowing Ash I hoped it wasn't anything illegal. "Until then why don't we look around." Grandpa chimed in. As if on cue Ash jumped on my shoulder and hung on. She does walk with us, but occasionally she rides on my shoulder. I heard an explosion a building not too far away caught fire. Ash's fur bristled. She jumped off my shoulder and ran towards the building. "Ash come back!" I yell running after her. "Gwen wait" I hear my Grandpa. Don't worry Ash will protect me. She won't let anything happen to me, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**I will be switching between Ash and Gwen. If you don't know who Ash is she's on my account picture.**

Chapter 2  
Ash's POV  
Megachu (me, I, my,) know that smell it's that mouse-brained (stupid) snake-hearted (jerk) witch! Charmcaster! Ash ran as fast as she could to get rid of the villain before her Gwen got hurt. Every time Charmcaster showed up it spelled bad news for the two friends. Senses on high alert. "I knew you'd come, you always have to save the day and your 'family' especially that red head." A sneer came from the smoke. "Gwen-san kodaku (family)."  
"After i'm done with you she won't even recognize you." It seemed like time slowed down. Charmcaster cast her spell, I was ready to evade, but I didn't get hit, not because I dodged, but Gwen-san took it. Charmcaster then disappeared. Good riddance if she stayed I would have clawed her insides out. "Gwen-san! Gwen-san!" She was unconscious but okay. Thank the Dragon Realms. Ben and Grandpa Max-chan finally showed up. "You guys look for Charmcaster megachu will take Gwen-san back to the RV." I picked up Gwen-san and ran to the RV. I can run on my hind legs, but only for a short time luckily the rust bucket wasn't too far. Using my mechanical tail I opened the door and set Gwen-san on her bed. I jumped on my bed which kind of was attached to Gwen-san's. Hours seemed to pass Grandpa Max-chan and Ben-mouse-brain weren't back yet. They probably found that vile magical human, but I was more concerned for Gwen-san she hasn't woken up yet. What did that witch do to my Gwen-san? She said that when she done with me Gwen-san wouldn't recognize me. What does that mean? A million horrible thoughts ran through my furry head. I just hope none of them will come true.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Gwen's POV  
I opened my eyes my vision was blurry. How long was I out? It looks like morning was I out all day yesterday? My vision was coming back. I was able to make out that Ash was beside me. She was probably watching over me. Grandpa says that she is my guardian angel or in this case dragon. "Gwen-san you're awake!" Ash pounced on me "Megachu so happy right now!"  
"Ash get off me I need to change clothes!"  
I went into bathroom to change. Coming out of the bathroom now in clean clothes it seemed like the world was in high definition. Everything seemed clearer and crisper. I grabbed a brush and went to the mirror. "What!" I had cat ears.! Orange cat ears! "Hey did you get that at the Hot Video Books store? Why didn't take me?" Ash snapped me into reality. "I didn't—we didn't go shopping yesterday remember. Charmcaster ruined that."  
"And matching tail cute. But I didn't know you were going as a Neko."  
I turned around and sure enough I had a tail the same color as my ears.  
"What's a Neko?"  
"A Neko is what you are Gwen-san. A human with cat features."  
"I can't go out like this."  
"Lucky for you Gwen-san the reason why I wanted to come here is because there is an anime convention. You'll fit in as a Neko."  
"I don't want to be stuck like this forever."  
"You won't. But I want to see the anime stuff. We won't be there long Otchi ga (pretty please)."  
"Okay, but after we'll look for a solution."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Ash's POV  
The convention lay in front of us. I headed toward the convention when someone grabbed my tail. "Hey don't grab my—" I turned to see Gwen-san was grabbing my tail.  
"Ash all these people have costumes. Their dressed up as their favorite characters. Who would I be?" That was a good question I haven't seen much anime with Nekos in it. "Umm how about Fairy Tale?"  
"Who do I look like or resemble in Fairy Tale?"  
"I don't know. I haven't seen that one, but I think there are Nekos in it. Just say that you made your own."  
"Okay what would my name be? Surely you must know some Japanese or anime names. And one that I can pronounce." I searched my brain for all the anime names I knew. " I know Kasumi, Amaterasu, Chica, Hikari, Rika, Sora, Yoshi, and Yumi."  
"I guess I'll go with Rika."  
"Keep your tail still too its moving too much."  
"That's easy for you to say." Entering to convention there were rows of different anime stuff: Nichijou, Dragon Ball Z, Pokemon, Digimon, Bleach, Ginga Densetsu Weed, Lucky Star if it was an anime it was here. An hour passed when Gwen-san tugged my tail. "Whats Gwen-san?" I turned around and saw Gwen-san covering her mouth. "What's wrong?" Gwen-san didn't answer but pointed to the exit. "We have to leave? I don't want to go yet I haven't been here before and who knows when I maybe back." Suddenly Gwen-san picked me up and ran back to the RV. "Hey whats going on?" Gwen-san ignored me. Getting back into the RV I leaped out off Gwen-san's grip. "Again whats going on?"  
"Theresssssss a problem." Gwen-san stuck out her tongue. It was a forked tongue.


End file.
